Since the invention of the integrated circuit (IC), the semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has resulted from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components have led to smaller packages, which utilize less area than previous package types. Some smaller types of packages for semiconductor devices include quad flat pack (QFP), pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA), flip chips (FC), three dimensional integrated circuits (3D ICs), wafer level packages (WLPs), and package on package (PoP) devices. These package types are vulnerable to stresses or strains, which can degrade electrical connections between a package and a device to which the package is electrically coupled.